A current trend in the microprocessor industry is the use of "slot" type processors. A slot type processor has a microprocessor core mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB) having an edge finger connection. The board is inserted vertically into a slot type connector, such as the 242-pin slot one connector.
An example of such a processor is the Pentium II processor manufactured by the Intel Corporation. FIG. 1 illustrates a slot one type processor module 100 connected to a heat sink 102. This processor module 100 is otherwise known as a single edge contact (SEC) cartridge. The outer cover of the processor module 100 has two locking latches 104a-104b that are used to latch the processor module 100 to a retention frame.
FIGS. 2-3 illustrate the processor module 100 positioned in a retention frame 106 that is mounted to a PCB 108. FIG. 2 illustrates the assembled processor module 100 and heat sink 102 mounted with all its mechanical support structures. FIG. 3 shows each of the mechanical support structures used to position the processor module 100 onto the PCB 108. There is shown the processor module 100 positioned into a retention frame 106 that is mounted on a PCB 108 which surrounds a slot one connector 110. Four mounting holes 112a-112d are needed to attach the retention frame 106 to the PCB 108. The retention frame 106 allows the processor module 100 to be positioned in a vertical upright position. The locking latches 104 are used to latch the processor module 100 into the retention frame 106 so that the processor module 100 remains connected to the slot one connector 110 on the PCB 108.
A heat sink 102 is secured into a heat sink support structure 114, 116 in order to minimize damage to the PCB 108 or the electronic components mounted thereon during mechanical shock and vibration. The heat sink support structure includes a heat sink support base 114 and a heat sink support top bar 116. The bottom portion of the heat sink 102 is positioned between the heat sink support base 114 and the heat sink support top bar 116. The heat sink support structure 114, 116 is mounted onto the PCB 108 with two additional mounting holes 118a-118b.
The placement of the processor module 100 into the retention frame 106 consists of two main actions. First, the processor module 100 is inserted in a downward direction into the retention frame 106 and the slot one connector 110. Next, the heat sink 102 is slid into the heat sink support structure so that the bottom portion of the heat sink 102 is positioned between the heat sink support base 114 and the heat sink support top bar 116.
This type of a mechanical support structure has several disadvantages. It is a costly device since it consists of several parts including the retention frame 106, the heat sink support base 114, and the heat sink support top bar 116. In addition, assembly of the device onto the PCB requires the additional step of securing the heat sink to the heat sink support structure.
Furthermore, the mechanical support structure requires six mounting holes 112a-d, 118a-118b to mount each processor module 100. In the event where multiple processor modules 100 are mounted onto the same PCB 108, a considerable amount of space is used for the mounting holes which may not be available on the PCB 108.
Additionally, the retention frame is dependent on the locking latches positioned on the processor module in order to secure it into the slot one connector. As such, the retention frame does not have a mechanism for securing the processor module to the connector and relies on the locking latches that are part of the processor module. In addition, the retention frame cannot support processor modules that do not have locking latches. Accordingly, there is a need for a processor retention device that overcomes these problems.